


Coming Home

by silentid



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Vampires, Werewolves, vampire!Ford, werewolf!Fiddleford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentid/pseuds/silentid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiddleford returns to the shack, only to find that Ford has well shacked up with his own brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this around a post from sinnythesinner on tumblr, some really great stuff over there, hopefully I did it credit.

When Fiddleford returned to the shack he was pleased to find that his key still worked. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Stanford had changed the locks. He had been pretty out of sorts after the portal incident, and he knew some harsh things had been said by both sides. His condition and its resultant bond to his vampire boss had meant he couldn't just up and forget about the whole project like he had initially wanted. But he also hadn't been able to stay in the same house as that machine or Stanford for that matter. So he had spent the last few months on his own, finding himself, and trying to deal with his issues. Now that he was more centered it seemed time to come home.

The first thing that struck him upon entering the shack was the stench of sex. The place reeked of it, every room he moved through held the lingering scent of it. Fiddleford didn't care that Stanford had apparently shacked up with someone in his absence. They had had sex a few times in college for convenience sake. And once Fiddleford had been bitten by a werewolf and been bound to Stanford, they had slept together as an extension of that connection. But in neither of those situations had they been exclusive. So it wasn't the sex that bothered Fiddleford. It was the sheer amount of it Stanford had apparently gotten. 

"Seriously," he growled walking into the kitchen only to be greeted by that same scent. He felt his hair start to fluff up in agitation. Turning into a werewolf hadn't changed Fiddleford all that much, except for increasing his body hair and enhancing his senses. Around the full moon his characteristics did became more wolf like. His canines lengthened, and he grew even more hair. 

But for the most part he was regular old Fiddleford. That fact was helped by the bond he shared with Stanford. After being bitten he had found his wolf side almost uncontrollable. Especially around the full moon, he just turned into a mindless slavering beast. He and Stanford had found an old spell in one of Ford's books that purported giving control over the werewolf side. Of course the caveat to the spell was it didn't give mastery over the werewolf to Fiddleford, but rather to whoever cast it. Fiddleford had nearly had to beg his friend to just do the spell. Ford was very conscientious of the power it would give him over his assistant. And he had asked multiple times if Fiddleford was completely sure about the process before enacting the ritual. 

Fiddleford appreciated Ford's kindness through the whole ordeal. But he appreciated being able to keep his wits about him more. The two of them had had to relearn the boundaries of their relationship. But the bond hadn't changed things any more than their individual transformations had. 

The mindlessness had been another reason for his return. Their bond meant that Fiddleford had mostly kept his mind during the last few full moons on his own. But without Ford's calming presence he had found it necessary to restrain himself before the transformations, each month the wolf getting a little harder to control.

His sensitive hearing picked up quiet whimpers from deeper in the shack. He was immediately on guard and moving towards the sound. The bond told him Stanford was alive, but not what condition he was in. All his instincts screamed for him to find and check on his alpha. 

The sounds were coming from Ford's bedroom. Fiddleford's human brain had realized pretty quickly that they were from sex. The whimpers were interspersed with moans. And the stench of sex was growing exponentially as he moved towards the room. But the wolf part of him still pushed him to investigate. He was pretty sure it wouldn't be happy unless they got visual confirmation of Stanford's safety. 

With that in mind he gently pushed the bedroom door open. And found himself completely mesmerized by the sight. Ford was stretched out completely naked on his bed, with a human that looked startlingly like him bouncing enthusiastically on his cock. If Fiddleford had been fully transformed his ears would be flat and his tongue would be lolling at the sight. As it was he almost dropped to all fours as he slunk towards the bed. Hoping to escape Ford's attention, so he could fully investigate the situation. 

The human on Ford's cock had to be Stan, Ford's twin brother. It was the only explanation for their resemblance, unless Ford had been messing with the copy machine again. But Fiddleford’s nose told him the man was human not paper, so Stan was really the only explanation. Fiddleford wondered when the other Pines had arrived and what had happened that had led the brothers to this. Ford had shared a few stories with his assistant about his twin, mostly while drunk. None of those stories made this current situation make any sense though. Fiddleford would have guessed the brothers would be doing almost anything other than having very enthusiastic sex if the younger twin had come to visit. Really his first guess would have been a knock out brawl, not this. 

Not that he was complaining. He was pretty sure he had heard in college that every man fantasized about twins. This probably hadn’t been exactly what the frat bros had meant, but Fiddleford wasn't going to debate semantics. Despite their similarities the brothers were a nice contrast to one another. Stan was huskier than Ford, a softness to him that gave him curves. His thick thighs were straining as he worked himself on his brother’s cock. If Fiddleford had to guess what had caused this turn of events he would confidently bet on Ford’s vampiric nature. Stan’s flesh was littered with bites. Ford had mentioned that his bite had possible aphrodisiac qualities. Though it had never worked on Fiddleford either because of the whole werewolf thing or possibly because of the bond they already shared. Regardless of the exact reason it was currently happening, Fiddleford found himself ridiculously grateful that it was happening at all.

Ford watched as his brother bounced on his cock. He was laying almost completely still on the bed, letting his brother do all the work. Stan was a beautiful sight, flushed and sweaty above him. Cock straining upwards against his soft belly. His face twisted in pleasure, head thrown back. He looked complete desperate to come, but both brothers knew he wouldn't be able to do that on Ford's cock alone. 

Stan had only been staying with Ford for about a month but he was already completely addicted to the vampire's bite. It had gotten to the point where he couldn't orgasm without Fords teeth sunk into his flesh. And he got hard at just the sight of his brothers long canines. 

Ford occasionally twisted his hips in time with his brother's movements sending extra sparks through Stan's body. Or he would flash Stan a toothy grin when he was able to make eye contact. Stan panted and groaned above him. "C'mon Ford, please. Please Ford I need you. I need to come." 

Stan panted above his brother, his legs quivered from the exertion. But he loved how full he felt taking his brothers cock like this. He sometimes felt self-conscious when they had sex in this position. He was pudgy and out of shape especially compared to his brother, and Ford could see all that from where he lay. But Ford didn't seem to mind. In fact he seemed to like Stan's body, always telling him how gorgeous he looked and how good he looked taking Ford's cock like this. Stan wasn't sure how much longer he could keep this up though. If his brother didn't bite him soon be was pretty sure he would explode. 

Stan was so caught up in these thoughts and feelings that he didn't even notice the bed dipping until another body pressed itself against his back. Startled by the sudden development, Stan lost his rhythm. His shaking legs dropping him abruptly on to his brother’s cock. Fiddleford's hands worked their way over the human Pines twin, exploring the difference between him and his vampiric brother. Stan moaned at the sensation, he was completely full from his brother, while the unknown hands touched and teased along his torso.

"Ford... Who... Wha..." Stan stuttered catching his brother’s gaze. Ford had levered himself onto his elbows so that he could see over Stan's shoulders. He looked cross but not full blown angry, so Stan figured he at least knew the new participant. 

"Fidds you're back," Ford stated slightly perplexed. And really Stan thought, it was totally unfair that his brother was still so composed after everything Stan had been doing. 

Fiddleford had managed to lose his shirt before he had joined the brothers on the bed, and he pressed his bare chest against Stan's back, rutting against the human. His tongue laved at Ford's bite marks littering Stan's skin. Pleasure shot through both brothers from Fiddleford movements, and Stan moaned again breathlessly. 

"No Fidds, bad dog, leave him alone. You're gonna freak Stan out." Ford barked, his voice taking a commanding tone. 

Fiddleford let out a deep growl in response. The bond pushed him to obey Ford's words, but he knew that they weren't true. Neither brother actually wanted him to stop. Ford sat further up, shifting enough to slide out of his brother. He was surprised by Fiddleford's response, and he fully intended to make the werewolf listen to his command.

Stan whimpered at the loss of his brother's cock, he could feel sticky fluid start to run down his thighs. He and Ford had had sex so often recently that there always seemed to be some of Ford's cum left in him. Before the sensation could become unpleasant though, he felt something hot and wet lave along one of the cum trails. The other man, Fidds, was licking enthusiastically at Ford's cum as it dripped from Stan's hole. Stan pitched forward onto his elbows. His face inches from his brother's own. Effectively trapping Ford and preventing him from getting up as he had intended.  
At first this didn't deter Ford, he still moved to get up, planning to punish Fiddleford. His inhuman strength would have made it easy to lift Stan off of himself, but he quickly became mesmerized by the breathy whimpers and moans Fiddleford's actions drew from Stan. Their position also left Stan at a perfect angle to kiss. 

"Ford," Stan moaned against Ford's lips. "Please Ford, please. You gotta bite me."

"Tell me what it feels like Stan." Ford growled, his large hands running soothingly over his brother's body. 

Both Stan and Fiddleford groaned at this command. Fiddleford redoubling his efforts. As Stan tried to talk in between breathy gasps. "Feels so good, Ford. D-different though, dunno how to describe it. H-he's licking up every bit of your c-cum."

Stan began to rock back and forth. His movements caused his and Ford's cocks to brush against one another. Both brothers let out moans at the pleasure these touches caused. Fiddleford whined encouragingly from behind Stan. 

"Please Ford, please, I'm gonna explode if I don't come."

"Tell me what you need Stan, I've got you." Ford smirked at his brother, his large hands stilling on Stan's upper arms holding him steady. He loved how Stan was practically coming apart under Fiddleford's attention. But he loved it even that no matter how good Stan was feeling he couldn't come without Ford's bite. 

"Need you F-Ford, I need you, p-please."

"You can do better than that Stan, be more specific."

"Please Ford, need you to b-bite me, p-please." Stan gasped, completely lost in the sensations.

Ford leaned up and sunk his teeth into his brother's shoulder. As soon as Stan felt the fangs pierce his flesh he came with a shout, his vision graying momentarily. Ford quickly followed his brother, their cum mixing in a sticky mess on their stomachs. 

Ford gently lowered Stan onto his chest. His brother practically shook from the aftershocks of his orgasm. They would need to clean up the mess between them before they stuck together, but for now he let Stan rest. Stan settled in a comfortable sprawl on his brother. One of his ears pressed against Fords chest listening to the slow languid heart beat it found there. It really wasn't fair that Ford couldn't get as worked up about these things as Stan.

"So are you back to stay then?" Ford asked, the words causing his chest to rumble under Stan's ear. 

"Alpha," Fiddleford whimpered, ignoring Ford'squestion. He shimmied out of his own pants and crawled up the brothers' sides. His own erection still bobbing prominently against his stomach. 

Ford snorted. "You disobeyed a direct command Fidds. What makes a bad dog like you think he deserves a treat?"

Fiddleford whined, wanting nothing more than to rub himself against the brothers or the sheets to get the friction he so desperately needed. But what Ford had said was true and he was leery of upsetting the other supernatural creature. 

"Hmmm I dunno Ford, I think he did a pretty good job. I think he deserves his treat." Stan mumbled sleepily against Ford’s chest. He watched Fiddleford with half closed eyes, getting his first real look at the other man. 

Ford shifted, running his right hand comfortingly through Fiddleford's hair. The other man pressed up into the touch, looking blissful from the contact. Ford guessed Fidds had missed him as much as he himself had missed the werewolf these last few months. Ford didn't spend long petting Fiddleford though, he really couldn’t deny his brother anything. Not that he had been planning to deny Fiddleford his orgasm. Watching Stan come apart underneath his tongue had been amazing. Fiddleford deserved anything he asked for after that performance. Ford had just been planning on drawing things out a little longer. He loved to tease his friend, and it helped remind the wolf who was in charge. With a sigh he moved his hand further down Fiddleford's body, and wrapped it firmly around Fidds' throbbing cock. 

Fiddleford let out a gasp at the contact. His hips stuttered, but he managed to keep them still. He kept his eyes locked on Ford, waiting for him to make the next move. 

"Well what are you waiting for? A kiss on the cheek?" Ford grunted, giving Fidds cock a firm squeeze. "If you want to come you better start working for it."

Fiddleford moaned, his hips picking up a steady rhythm as he thrust into Ford's hand. 

"There's a good boy. Wish you could see yourself like this. Working yourself so well in my hand." Ford praised. He never moved his hand letting Fidds do all the work. But he did know the right time to apply a little pressure, causing the werewolf above him to gasp and whine.

"You felt so good earlier. Such a talented tongue, licking up all of Ford's cum. Making me feel so good." Stan joined in having caught onto Ford’s plan. 

Between the praise and the friction Fiddleford quickly came undone. With a well-timed "Good dog" from Ford, his hips stuttered. His face froze in a silent scream, while cum splattered Ford's hand. 

When Fiddleford had recovered enough to open his eyes he was greeted with the sight of Ford's cum splattered hand. "Be sure to clean up your mess," Ford said pushing his hand further into Fiddleford's face. 

Fiddleford eagerly licked Ford's hand clean. Marveling a little at the distinct flavor his own cum had compared to Ford's. He briefly wondered what Stan's cum tasted like, but figured there would be plenty of time to find out. Once Ford's hand was clean Fiddleford collapsed into a boneless heap, nosing his way under Ford's arm and into his side. From his position his face wasn’t far from Stan's, and Ford's arm lay as a comforting weight around him.

"Names Fiddleford McGucket. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Stanley Pines." Fiddleford said with a grin, addressing the younger twin for the first time. 

"Is that how you greet all your new friends, Fidds?" Stan asked a wry smile twisting his tired face.  
"Only the ones I like," Fiddleford returned jokingly. The two men continued to banter, laughing as they got to know each other.

Ford groaned as he watched the two bond. One hand combing through Stan's hair, the other stroking Fidd's back. He was in a world of hurt now that these two knew each other. They would double team him for sure. He would be lucky to get any research done at all. 

"We should get cleaned up soon. I think Stan and I are both going to need a shower to wash all this off." Ford said, deciding to be the responsible one and insure they didn't end up stuck together.

"What about Fidds, Ford? He's been traveling all day, a shower would go a long way to getting him clean too." Stan asked his brother innocently. 

Fiddleford lips twisted into a sly grin. "You know, Ford if all three of us showered together it would probably be more efficient."

"Yeah that sounds very scientific. One shower, three bodies, three times the clean." Stan agreed, grinning his own mischievous smile.

"Fine," Ford acquiesced. "But no funny business, it’s just a shower."

The three men disentangled themselves and headed for the bathroom. Fiddleford and Stanley ended up being dead wrong. The shower was anything but efficient. Ford had been completely right though. Between Fiddleford and Stan his productivity went right out the window.


End file.
